1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a basketball goal system and, more specifically, to a basketball goal system that is capable of being assembled without tools.
2. Description of Related Art
As the game of basketball continues to increase in popularity, a large number of people have purchased basketball systems for use at their homes. Such basketball systems typically include a support pole, which is held in a fixed position while playing the game of basketball, and goal assembly that is attached to the upper portion of the support pole. The goal assembly, which is suspended a given distance above a playing surface, includes a basketball backboard and goal or hoop.
Conventional basketball systems designed for use at home often include a basketball backboard with a metal frame that is attached to the support pole by a support structure that includes four or more elongated arms. The ends of the elongated arms are typically connected to the basketball backboard frame and the support pole by screws or bolts. In addition, the backboard is generally attached to the metal support frame by one or more screws or bolts. The connection of the elongated arms to the basketball backboard and the support pole often requires a significant amount of time and labor. In particular, the connection and fastening of the screws or bolts to the backboard and support structure often requires a significant amount of time and labor whether the manufacturer or consumer is assembly the basketball system.
Conventional basketball systems may also use two or more bolts or screws to attach the rim or hoop to the basketball backboard. Alternatively, conventional basketball systems may use two or more bolts or screws to attach the rim to the support structure. Thus, conventional basketball systems frequently require a number of screws and/or bolts to connect the rim and backboard to the support pole.
In order to attach the rim and backboard of conventional basketball systems to the support pole, various tools such as wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, sockets, etc. may be used. Disadvantageously, the use of tools increases the time required to assemble the basketball system. In addition, if the consumer is assembling the basketball system, he or she may not have the appropriate tools and it may require an excessive amount of time to assemble the basketball system. Thus, the consumer may not purchase the product or the consumer may require assistance in assembling the basketball system. Further, because the assembly of conventional basketball systems may require connecting a number of different components, the assembly instructions may be complicated and difficult to follow. Accordingly, this may also discourage a consumer from purchasing the basketball system.
Because conventional basketball systems require a number of bolts, screws and other types of fasteners, the systems are time consuming to manufacture and assemble. In addition, if the basketball system is shipped unassembled, then the packaging must be carefully checked to insure that all the components and fasteners are included. Unfortunately, because one or more of the fasteners may be lost during the shipping process or by the consumer, extra fasteners are often included which further increases the cost of the basketball system. On the other hand, if the fasteners are not included with the basketball system or the consumer losses one or more of the fasteners, then the consumer has to obtain the correct fasteners, which may be very difficult and time consuming for the consumer.
Conventional basketball systems, which are typically placed outdoors where they are subjected to harsh weather conditions such as wind and rain, require a secure connection of the basketball backboard to the support structure and the support structure to the support pole. In order to create this secure connection, the various screws and bolts are often very tightly connected by using one or more tools. Disadvantageously, this makes conventional basketball systems very difficult to disassemble if the basketball system needs to be moved or repositioned. In addition, if the fasteners or other portions of the basketball system have begun to rust or otherwise deteriorate, then the basketball system may be difficult if not impossible to disassemble.
Basketball backboards for use with conventional basketball systems have previously been constructed from solid materials such as wood. Disadvantageously, wooden basketball backboards deteriorate over time, especially when used in outdoor environments because the backboards are constantly exposed to harsh weather environments such as rain and snow. Basketball backboards for home basketball systems have also been constructed from injection molded plastic. Injection molded plastic backboards, however, are relatively flexible and that causes poor rebounding characteristics. That is, when the basketball strikes the injection molded backboard, the backboard will flex and the basketball will not bounce off of the backboard in a consistent manner. In order to overcome this problem, injection molded plastic backboards typically include strengthening ribs and other complex structures in an attempt to make the backboards more rigid. These strengthening ribs and other structures, however, increase the weight and cost of the backboard. Additionally, known basketball backboards may be constructed using a structural foam material with an internal cellular structure and a hard external shell. This type of backboard requires a multiple step manufacturing process, which increases the time and cost to manufacture the backboard.